The Picnic
by Missyouneek818
Summary: A day in the valley. Kristanna family fluff


**The Picnic**

Mindless Kristanna family fluff

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day in the kingdom of Arendelle. The first day of spring to be exact. The country was just recovering from a rather harsh winter, and just about everything was coming back to life. The rivers were sparkling, the terrain green and lush. The sky was blue with a touch of white clouds floating around in the atmosphere.

In the palace the royal family was just about to head out to the valley to spend the day together.

"Mama can we go now pwease?" the small voice of an impatient three-year-old asked.

"Just a minute sweetheart I have to make sure I have everything we're going to need" a sweet bell like voice answered patiently. "Oh I hope I remembered the first aid kit!" she suddenly gasped

Princess Anna Bjorgman of Arendelle bent over before looking inside her knapsack that had her basic necessities that she needed for their family trip up the mountain. She turned her head and noticed her small daughter on the ground playing with her dolls before glancing off to the side in boredom.

"That's because I have the first aid kit, you over think too much feistypants" Kristoff Bjorgman's baritone voice spoke as he approached his wife.

His arms were currently full with a moving bundle

"Hey overthinking is a good thing you know" she said poking her husband's broad chest. "It's just means you're prepared"

"Riiiight ...over prepared, I mean are we going out or moving somewhere outside the palace" he mumbled

"Very funny my Reindeer King"

"I try" he said passing off his parcel to her.

Anna playfully rolled her eyes as she accepted the squirming bundle that occupied a small infant from his large arms.

"Hi baby, are you ready for our fun day together?" she spoke gently to the newest addition to her family.

The baby cooed wide awake his little eyes moving about before looking up at his mother. Anna giggled and kissed her son's sweet smelling head while inserting him into the baby sling around her front.

Ava heard her papa say something about Sven and getting his carrots before walking out of the foyer.

Little Ava Bjorgman sighed in boredom her mama and papa always did this whenever they were about to go somewhere. Grown-ups took forever. All she wanted to do was to get going. Since she was only three Ava never understood the concept of the word 'wait'. Her Aunt had told her that she was spitting image of her mother as a child, except for the fact that Ava never slept in late. She was always an early riser always awake before everyone else. Though her parents suspected that, that would change when she got older and she would adopt Anna's habit of sleeping past 9 o'clock.

Ava watched her baby brother blow spit bubbles from inside his sling.

She pouted and noticed that none of the adults were paying any attention to her speaking among themselves.

"Anna are you sure you and Alex are well enough to go today" a soft worrisome voice of another female asked entering the conversation.

Ava didn't realize that her Aunt had entered the room she was holding few documents in her arms clear as day that she was in 'Queen' mode.

Anna had asked if she wanted to join them today on their picnic, but to her chagrin she declined due to a meeting with the Royal Traders concerning exports of goods and services today that she had to attend.

"Yes, Elsa would you please stop worrying everything is going to be fine" Anna said placating her sister.

"I'm just concerned, he's only 2 months and babies are susceptible to germs" the Snow Queen reasoned looking at her nephew, who was still wide awake squirming.

She gently caressed his head and kissed him there.

"We'll be fine; I'm prepared now go on Queenie before you're late for those fishmongers" the red head teased kissing her sister on the cheek.

Elsa's straight face only made Anna smirk wider.

"Fine don't take a joke... Ava come and give Auntie a kiss bye bye" the princess said.

Ava giggled at the look her aunt was giving her mother and walked over hugging her around her legs.

"Bye bye Auntie I love you" Ava said.

Elsa knelt down and took the small girl into her arms before kissing her cheeks.

"Goodbye my sweet girl, mind your parents today and have fun" she smiled lovingly at her niece.

Ava nodded and hugged her favorite Aunt one last time around her neck.

"Ok Bjorgman's are we ready go!" Kristoff announced addressing his family.

"Yup I think we have everything" Anna smiled as she turned to her husband.

Alex from his place in her sling babbled cutely as if agreeing that he was ready to, at least that's what Ava thought.

"Yay let's go papa!" Ava said exclaimed excitingly as she ran over to him only to have him pick her up.

"Ok Angel lets go" he chuckled playfully tugging on her braid.

Anna and Elsa shared a smile at how Kristoff and Ava shared such a special bond. He really loved her and in turn she adored him especially when they spent daddy daughter time together.

* * *

Later on the trail ...

"Alright folks were here" Kristoff spoke as they stopped near a nice secluded glade up a hill.

He and Ava were both riding Sven with her in the front him securely behind her.

The ice harvester didn't hide his grin when he heard his daughter squeal in excitement.

Anna was riding her own palace horse Linnea, with Alex still attached to her front in his sling now sleeping peacefully. Kristoff and Elsa was a bit worried that a woman who recently gave birth not too long ago should be riding but of course the head strong redhead shrugged them off.

She was a natural born rider and made sure to be careful now that she had an extra cargo.

"Look mama isn't it pretty!" Ava's cute little voice cried out gleefully from her place on Sven who Kristoff had dismounted off of.

The scenery was like a picture out of a painting, all calm and serene there was also a clear blue pond down by the valley accompanied by the majestic north mountain that stood in its place near the background.

"It sure is my love" Anna smiled at her daughter's excitement. She dismounted Linnea careful not to jostle Alex awake.

"I'm gonna go catch some butterflies!" Ava exclaimed before racing off.

"Ava, hon wait we have to set up camp first" Kristoff said stopping her.

"Aww papa" Ava groaned wanting to get going, if she didn't hurry they would all be gone.

"Don't papa me, it'll only take 10 minutes then you can go play" he said softly by not losing his firm tone.

"Ok..." she sighed and then smiled when her mother asked if she would like to play with Linnea and Sven while her and Kristoff set up.

"Ava don't go too far! Stay close where papa and I can see you" Anna yelled after her daughter who was on her way to the forest.

"Ok mama!" Ava said back with her pink butterfly net in hand still continuing on her path.

"Lunch will be soon!" Kristoff also called after her but she was already gone.

They weren't near a dense forest, and Ava knew better than to go too far.

"This is a great idea, the family out together" Anna sighed peacefully as she took a seat on the picnic blanket.

Sven and Linnea were both nearby eating the bushels of some plants, well Linnea was at least. Sven was munching on a carrot Kristoff had given him not too long ago staring off into the distance.

"Tell me about it, this is the life" the ice harvester agreed leaning back putting his hands behind his head staring up at the cloudless sky.

Anna smiled down at her husband. From the corner of her eye she supervised her daughter running around in circles trying to catch a butterfly.

"Pretty soon she'll be chasing after boys rather than butterflies" the redhead thought wistfully.

"Not on my watch, she can't court anyone till she's 35" Kristoff said without opening his eyes and as if it were final.

Rolling her eyes Anna held back a giggle "If that's the way you see it then Alex can't go ice harvesting until he's 40" she implemented.

She almost broke out into a full laugh when Kristoff gave her a petrified look as if she had sprouted devil horns.

"C'mon that's not fair" he argued. He finally had a son who he could teach things especially his profession, his love for the cold for the great art of ice harvesting and selling.

Her playful smile disappeared and melted into a serious frown.

"I'm serious Kristoff not until he's a lot older" she said nuzzling her baby closer to her chest.

Alex gurgled

Anna was very protective of her family. She loved her two children and husband more than anything in the world. She loved her sister deeply along with her childhood mentors Kai and Gerda, and of course their lovable friends Olaf and Sven. Ever since she had gotten Elsa back after thirteen years of complete isolation she now was determined never to have any member of her group in jeopardy or left out.

Kristoff stared at her solemn face then nodded in understanding. Sometimes he wondered how this little woman could have such a big heart after all the hardships she had gone through. Her childhood for the most part wasn't the best until Elsa shut her out at the time she was five. He knew that he and Anna were both determined to raise Ava and Alex to be the best of friends and that they always had each other to count on.

"I know what you mean, but trust me Anna you know I would never let anything happen to you Alex or Ava" he said seriously.

Anna sighed and reached out to cup his cheek rough from stubble "I know you wouldn't but I still worry"

The blonde man took her hand in his and lightly kissed her palm.

"That's ok, you have a daughter now all the more reason to worry" he spoke resting on his elbow.

Anna smiled and looked off into the distance of the mountains off the great terrain. The view was spectacular, having grown up in Arendelle her entire life she never really got a chance to admire the scenery as a child. With her parents busy running the country and Elsa locked up in room, made the effort all the more difficult. She remembered when her daily lessons were over her mother the late Queen would always try and cheer her up with the hope that her sister would come outside and play with her.

She remembered that exact spring day.

* * *

 _Years Ago…_

 _"Mama is Elsa coming? You said she would! We can pick flowers in the garden!" Little Anna squealed gleefully as she ran over to the tall doors that had her bestest friend in the entire world behind them._

 _Queen Idunn had a look of apprehension on her face but quickly hid it when she gently took her daughter's hand leading her away from the door._

 _"No no dearest, promise me you won't go in there" her calm voice resonated._

 _"Why mama?" Anna asked confused and hurt. Did Elsa not like her anymore why were her mama and papa hiding her away?_

 _Her mother smiled sadly as she explained "Elsa is very busy with her lessons and has come down with a fever"_

 _"Maybe she'll come out tomorrow"_

 _The little princess looked down then up again with a look of hope. So much hope it made Idunn's heart break "Will she be better tomorrow?"_

 _"I hope she will be, now come darling papa and I will go with you outside" the Queen reassured though she hated that her daughters were kept apart._

 _"...Ok, bye bye Elsa I love you" Anna said sadly to the closed door but with a smile on her face trying to look happy._

 _She and her mother walked down the hall not before a distinct sound of a child crying was heard from inside the room._

 _"I'm sorry Anna" a little voice said through muffled sobs._

 _Hearing the distressed sound of her eldest child, a lone tear traveled down Idunn's face._

* * *

"I tried not to let it bother me, but I always had hope that she would m-maybe c-come out of that blasted room" Anna spoke with a distinct crack in her voice.

Kristoff wiped the small tear that traveled down his wife's face. Cupping her cheek, he stroked it with the pad of his thumb.

"Anna that's never going to happen to Ava and Alex, trust me they'll always have each other" he vowed. "And they'll always have each of us"

"You'll never be alone again, we're a family now" he said speaking for his children, Elsa, Sven, Kai, Gerda and of course dear Olaf.

"I love you, Kristoff," she whispered. "I love you so much."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead, letting his lips linger there for two seconds.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she whispered with her eyes closed.

Before he could answer a series of baby noises interrupted them.

Kristoff smirked and looked at his son "Hey you had her this morning it's my turn squirt"

Anna giggled taking Alex out of his sling and putting him on her lap, where he looked up at both of his parents with wide eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't say that in your Sven voice" she mumbled kissing the top of her son's head.

"I don't always use the voice" he defended.

"Only around Ava" Anna said rolling her eyes.

It was true he rarely 'spoke' for Sven for quite some time now and only did it when Ava wanted him to or when they were even in the presence of Sven.

"Mama papa! Look at all the butterflies I have" Ava cheered as she raced back to their picnic blanket. She held her butterfly net with two hands one holding the net all bunched up.

"That's great angel!" Kristoff praised.

"Good job baby" Anna said kissing her head.

Kristoff then took this time look up at the sky where the position of where the sun was. It looked to be about noon.

"I think it's about lunch time"

"Good cause I'm so hungry papa I can eat a horse!" Ava exclaimed holding her belly.

Anna and Kristoff laughed at their daughter's sense of humor having definitely inheriting it from her mother. As they proceeded to break out their food Anna had made sure to pack a lot especially Ava's favorite chocolate carrot cake for dessert.

"I'm glad we did this" Anna smiled leaning on her husband's shoulder. She currently had a blanket over her chest with Alex underneath breastfeeding him.

He put his arm around her waist and rested his head on top of hers

"Me too" he said

* * *

END

A/N: This was random but I hope you all like, check out my other Kristanna stories! I might post more

youneek


End file.
